Penguin
by Jubalint Ikinz
Summary: As far as she knows, Blaine was just trying to hold hands. Maybe Kurt didn't know how to, which couldn't be it because he held her hand during their relationship. You don't make your hands that soft unless you want to hold hands with someone.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguin <strong>_

"No, Blaine, I already-"

"Why can't you just let me-"

"It's already tough enough as it is-i don't want to make it worse-"

"Why are you so frustrating?"

"I'm sorry I'm being just a little diva-"

"Don't put words in my mouth-"

Brittany S. Pierce silently watched behind her locker door at the frantically whispering couple.

She didn't understand most things-breakfast being a good example-but as she watched Kurt's face blotch up, she didn't understand why he was so mad with Blaine. She witnessed Blaine brush his hands against Kurt's during passing period, trying to slowly cup their hands together, but Kurt had snatched his hand away in protest.

This confused her and, she assumes, Blaine as well.

As far as she knows, Blaine was just trying to hold hands. Maybe Kurt didn't know how to, which couldn't be it because he held her hand during their relationship. You don't make your hands that soft unless you want to hold hands with someone, she reasoned.

Kurt's locker slamming close caused her to regain her main focus.

"I'm done discussing this-" he started.

"I'm not, Kurt," Blaine tried reaching out for Kurt's forearm, only to have his boyfriend busy himself with his satchel.

"I will see you in Glee Club." Kurt stated, turning away to walk to class as the bell rung out.

Brittany watched Blaine watch Kurt walk away. This confused her again. _Speaking of glee club, _she thinks as she checks her pen scrawled wrist,_ Finn and Rachel always sing about how they're feeling,_ which made her think her pancake song was totes acceptable as a feeling song, I mean, it says don't be a dork so eat it with a fork, she was warning her friends on the social travesty that could happen. But back to the point- maybe Kurt and Blaine just needed to sing together.

What she and other people in the hall just witnessed though, proved that they aren't ready to sing about feelings yet.

_'So I'll do it for them!'_ Brittany thinks excitedly as she sets her books down on her desk. Only to realize she forgot to bring the right book and a pencil. _'I need that ball thingy Neville-pre-hot bottom had in Harry Potter; I just don't remember what it's called...'_

* * *

><p>Glee club rolled around an hour later. Brittany walked in to see Rachel stalking Mr. Shue around and, as usual, explaining her entire performance with a crazed look.<p>

"Mr. Shue! I have already prepared a number for this week's assignment, it sprouts from my utter loneliness as I single handily danced the entire Nutcracker Ballet-provided I had other toddlers sit and watch me as I included a rock dance number-"

Brittany looked around, seeing as her fellow classmates already situating seating arrangements. She was disappointed to see Blaine sitting far left in front with Artie and the band that always seemed to be there. Kurt, she smiled, was sitting only two seats away, kitty-corner to Puck and Lauren.

Lord Tubbingtons hates being kitty-cornered, but that's the only way he'll learn to stop smoking.

The joyful blonde noticed how Kurt would be chatting with Quinn, but he, subtly, kept an eye on Blaine every once and a while, the same with the former warbler.

Making sure she had written down the correct lyrics, Brittany raised her hand, "Mr. Shue, I have a song! Pick me!" She cried out loudly, bouncing excitedly on her toes. Despite the only one still standing, she jumped even more, chanting "me,me,me!"

Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow, but glad to hear Rachel had stopped chattering for a moment. "Alright Brittany, show us what you got!"

She clapped, "Puck! Can you help please?" She asked sweetly. Puck shrugged, picking up a spare guitar on his way down the risers.

Brittany shook her hair quickly, preparing herself. _'You are Brittany S. Pierce and you are the best, and after this, Blaine Birdie and Kurt will have sweet lady kisses, or sweet boy kisses, that hopefully don't taste like burgers.'_ As Puck pulled two chairs for them to sit, she turned to her club and smiled.

"Okay, earlier today I never thought dolphins were ever mad since they are dolphins and are always cheerful. At least they are when I go to Sea World with Lord Tubbingtons," Brittany explained, while everyone just turned their heads slightly, trying to decipher what she was talking about. "But today I saw something that could have been on the discovery channel, titled 'When Dolphins Attack' which really doesn't make sense, but, I noticed they only fought because they misunderstood each other, and even though they love each other, they still can get grumpy at each other." Still not making any sense, the others stayed quiet. Kurt sort of understood, knowing dolphin in the language of Brittany means gay shark-with translated into gay anythings.

"So this song is dedicated to Kurt and Blaine, because their dolphins together and they love each other and its not good when people who love each other are grumpy." Blaine perked up, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend, as if he had something with it. Kurt just returned his glance with a bewildered look.

Puck began to strum lightly.

"_Can you find the time to let your lover love you..._" Brittany began to sing softly, her voice strong yet still whimsical. "_He only wants to show you, the things he wants to learn too..._"

Though the argument they had earlier still replaying, both Kurt and Blaine let the words sink in. Kurt tried seeing why Blaine refuses to tone down on their PDA which was normal for them at Dalton.

"_Love like this, may come once..._" She began the chorus, couples resting hands and heads against each other unconsciously. Even Puck and Lauren shared meaningful glances.

"_Baby, its fate, like a soul mate..._

_He's your penguin..._" Brittany directed a smile to both Kurt and Blaine.

The couple made eye contact as she sang, "_baby, its fate, not luck._" They turned away, focusing on Brittany, but not without a small, sweet smile on each of their faces.

Glee club came and went, but even as they applauded Brittany and shuffled out the doors, Kurt could still hear her singing as he went through the rest of his school day.

"_His love is strong and so true..._" He heard as Blaine brushed passed him, but still looked back with adoring eyes. His chest filled with butterflies.

"_And he's the one that you were born to love._"

Blaine already knew Kurt was his everything. He wasn't joking when he thought, "_oh, there you are..._" He can only see a future with Kurt, and if he wants to keep that future strong and possible, he knows he needs to respect Kurt's stubborn stand on McKinley PDA. _ 'Maybe we both overreacted.' _He thought during his teachers lecture, drawing a small penguin on the margins of his paper.

* * *

><p>Before this whole debacle, Blaine had already made plans to visit the Hummel-Hudson household, so Kurt had been the one to drive. Though the air hasn't cleared between them, they both walked together to the Navigator in silence. Not uncomfortable, not comfortable, just silence.<p>

The radio was left off during the ride, their forearms pressed together on the seat divider. Pinkie fingers slightly curled together.

As they pulled into the driveway, Blaine looked up a Kurt, still not saying anything. But by the looks of his face, Blaine really had nothing to worry about.

With Finn at football, Burt working until five, and Carole till six, the house was very quite. The only sounds came from the rustling of shoes being tossed aside and sock-clad feet walking up the stairs.

Blaine immediately laid out on Kurt's larger-than-necessary-bed, watching as he hung his scarf and tossing a few stray objects into the bin. Kurt shuffled with a few more stray scarves and shirts in his closet, not quite sure what to say to Blaine. Blaine patted the spot next to him on the bed, looking quite pleased as Kurt laid his head down. There was a good foot between them as they laid on their sides, just looking at each other.

"_Let go, let go of time for you and I..._

_Love like this is all I want..."_

_"Baby we're fate..." _Blaine sang softly, looking straight into the blue eyes he hoped to see forever. He smiled shyly, reaching his hand slowly over the gap.

Kurt sighed happily, smiling down at Blaine's hand.

_"You're my penguin..."_ He giggled, slipping his fingers through Blaine's.

They would eventually have to talk about appropriate PDA during school hours and compromise, but for now they just laid together with lazy kisses and intertwined fingers.

_...Baby, its fate, not luck..._

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah!<strong>

**Song: Christina Perri, "Penguin". **


End file.
